


Something in Common

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angel, Other, hunter support services
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uriel falls; Ben grows up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in Common

**Author's Note:**

> This is not underage!kink fic. I would have rated it PG, if AO3 had that option.

Maybe it's his certainty that his father is dead. Maybe it's just that he knows what to expect. Whatever the reason is, when he rips out his grace in that split second before Castiel stabs him, leaving it behind to die, Uriel doesn't go mad when he falls.

Though enduring his first couple of years as a baby makes him a bit grumpy.

* * *

When a teenage Ben first started talking about hunting, his mom didn't even bother arguing with him. She just called the number he wasn't supposed to know she still had, the one labeled "Nail Salon" in her phone that changes every few months.

The next thing he knew he was packed off to spend two weeks with Bobby watching him answer phone calls and helping him look up the answers to random questions, like where to buy a blowtorch or rock salt at 4 a.m. in Jacksonville. He didn't see Dean the whole time, but he got the message.

Not everyone has to hunt to make a difference.

Counseling fills a needed niche, and it's pretty easy to move around school districts and state hospitals with a vague claim about budget cuts or treatment disagreements with beaurocratic administrators to explain why he's looking for a job.

Sometimes it's as simple as getting hired on long enough to leave a door open for a hunter who got himself committed to deal with a ghost and couldn't get himself uncommitted.

Sometimes it's a little more complicated.

* * *

Uriel sits quietly, glaring right from "Hello, Keisha, I'm Mr. Braeden. Why don't you sit down?" He wonders what happened to his old counselor. He's just waiting for the real questions to start. He's only here, because it makes the Johnsons happy. They've been decent parents, if a little fussy.

Mr. Braeden runs his fingers through Uriel's school papers, flipping past an essay on "An Achievement I'm Proud Of" and landing on "My Saddest Memory." "Do you read the Supernatural novels?" he asks. "Is that where you got the name Dean Winchester?"

Braeden, Braeden. Uriel has forgotten great quantities of things. Whole centuries of memories here and there, but he still remembers everything about the Righteous Man. "Changeling," Uriel mutters.

"That's right," Mr. Braeden says. "There's a character with my name who was replaced with a changeling." But he's looking sharply at Uriel now. "Dean was a hero in those books, though. You don't seem to like him much in this essay."

Uriel's never been much for sugar-coating the truth. "I never read any books," he says. Unlike every other person Uriel's spoken to about it, Mr. Braeden looks like he believes him. In fact, Mr. Braeden looks awestruck. Uriel feels a sudden rush of gratitude and warmth. Before he knows it, they've spent an hour talking. Uriel knows a lot more about what's going on in heaven since the war ended, but Mr. Braeden knows more about fighting monsters. He even gives Uriel the number of a psychic who may have some tips on hiding the headaches he gets when he overhears the other angels speaking in his head.

"This is what you do," Uriel says suddenly. "Go around helping humans who've seen supernatural events and tell them they aren't crazy."

"Yes. I mean, there's usually a bit more to it than that, but yes."

Uriel thinks about it. He doesn't like talking to people that much. "But there are other ways to help?"

Ben looks startled, but pleased. "Sure. We always need hackers. Lawyers. Language experts. Homeland security. The field of Hunter Support Services is wide open and grow--

"Whatever." Uriel waves his hand. Angels are soldiers at heart. They need a righteous war to fight. This one will do.

Mr. Braeden's an interesting person, and Uriel wants to spend more time with him. Uriel studies Mr. Braeden, seeing his earnestness, his conviction, his belief in the good judgement of Dean Winchester.

He reminds Uriel of an old friend he'd thought he'd lost forever.

When his time is up, he finds himself leaning into Mr. Braeden brushing his breasts against his arm.

Mr. Braeden pushes him away, but gently. "I know you're millions of years old, Uriel, but Keisha Johnson isn't."

"How long?" Uriel asks. "How long until this body is old enough for you?" He once spent 500 years perched on the moon. He can wait a little while for this.

The End


End file.
